


Two Days in September

by Kerkerian



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny's POV, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Gen, He really had no idea, McDanno in the making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkerian/pseuds/Kerkerian
Summary: Detective Danny Williams' day was off to a shitty start, and that was evenbeforeone Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett brazenly stole his crime scene.





	Two Days in September

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Five-0.

 

 

7:30 a.m.

Yeah, okay, maybe the giant pink bunny is a bit over the top.

Danny gets into the car and just looks at it for a few minutes; in the shop, it had seemed the perfect choice, but then he had just gotten off the phone with his daughter and she had been so excited about her assignment that he couldn't but be proud of her. She has settled into her new life with more ease than he'd anticipated, has quickly made friends at school, and Danny can't help the irrational but constant fear that this is going to leave too little room for him in her life at one point. Deep down, he knows that he is important to his little girl, that she doesn't need material reminders, but he can't help it.

Hearing Grace's voice over the phone always makes him ache on top of everything else, therefore it definitely wasn't wise to enter the toy shop right afterwards, just as one shouldn't go grocery shopping while hungry. But he did, and if he's honest, he can't wait to see what she's going to say.

 

 

8:15 a.m.

Mr. Hoppy. Seriously?

Frustratedly, Danny hits his steering wheel with his palm a few times; how is he supposed to compete with that? Did Stan really have to buy Grace a rabbit? Danny would have bought her a rabbit, if he'd known that she wanted one. But she's seven, of course she does. He could have known.

He doesn't have room for a rabbit cage in his small apartment though, let alone a garden. He takes his phone, but then refrains from calling Rachel. He already knows what she's going to say: _It's not a competition,_ _Daniel_. Yeah well, it fucking feels like one.

Still too upset to do anything else, Danny turns the key in the ignition; the case will have to wait for a bit. He needs to clear his head before he can check out the crime scene of the case which Tanaka has assigned him to, so he drives to his favourite spot and sits on the low stone wall for a bit, looking out over the ocean.

It still rankles that he was taken off the other case because he lost Makino. He has a bad feeling about the guy, but now there's nothing he can do with Captain Tanaka already watching him, Danny, closely.

He sighs, running a hand over his eyes; apart from Meka, no one at the precinct seems to be taking him serious or even liking him. But even so, he spends more time at work than he does at the admittedly horrible place he's forced to call home these days; it's a travesty, that's what it is, but it's also all he can afford since he's having to make ends meet somehow with the divorce and everything else.

He's aware that he's ruining his back by sleeping on that uncomfortable bed sofa, but the spare room is Gracie's. He's spent a lot of time and money on making it a room which she can feel at home in, not only because of the whole not-a-competition-issue but also because he's afraid that she won't want to stay with him otherwise. And if that means that he'll live without a proper bedroom, so be it. Gracie comes first.

 

 

9:44 a.m.

_Seriously_? Who does this guy think he is? And why do people keep taking Danny's cases away from him these days?

This wouldn't have happened in Jersey, that's for sure.

 

 

3:23 p.m.

Yeah, right. If Danny needs one thing, it's a madman like McGarrett to make his life even more complicated.

But at least Danny's managed to plant a good one on McGarrett's kisser; no way is he going to let the man bully him around, ex-Navy SEAL or not; he needs Danny's help, after all. If he feels a teensy-weensy bit smug about that, he's gonna keep that to himself.

And there's _no way_ that he 'll let McGarrett continue calling him _Danno_.

 

 

7:42 p.m.

Well. The guy's garden is a rather nice place for a beer, Danny's gotta grant him that, even though it still feels a little strange to be having a drink after work here of all places- in Danny's book, it's still an active crime scene, after all. But if he knows one thing about McGarrett after this first day, it's that he apparently doesn't do things by the book if he doesn't have to. Not at all what Danny would have expected from a highly decorated Navy guy.

 

 

The following day, 10:37 p.m.

He's crazy, that's what he is. Not even his recent bereavement can account for that, even if Danny were inclined to be generous.

Admittedly though, he is getting things done. His methods may be questionable (Seriously, who in their right mind drives a car onto a freighter?... !) and he's clearly expecting his co-workers to put up with that, but.

Putting together a task force within one day? Check.

Finding his father's murderer within two days? Check.

Well. Getting your newly shanghaied partner shot on the first day? Also check.

On the other hand- and Danny is only owning up to this because he may have had one beer too many and because that hotel thing was very decent- is this the first night in weeks which actually has him looking forward to the next morning even though it's not the weekend yet. He's actually curious as to how this will work out, provided that this task force is going to get off the ground before the governor will be forced to shut it down due to McGarrett's obvious insanity.

With a sigh, Danny crawls onto his crappy sofa bed and burrows into his pillow; he'll give it a shot, since he doesn't really have a choice anyway. Their little group of stragglers looks to be getting on well, if tonight was anything to go by, and it was nice not to feel like a pariah for once. He likes Chin Ho and Kono, though the latter seemed absurdly young when they first met. Still does, but by now Danny's seen what she's capable of.

Inevitably, his thoughts stray back to McGarrett; he wonders what Meka will make of him, or the situation altogether. Danny will give him a call tomorrow, explain. He'll miss him, that's for sure, if none of the others and definitely not the way they kept treating him, leaving bottles of sunscreen on his desk in his absence etc, those cowards. At least McGarrett's being an idiot to his face.

With another sigh, Danny closes his eyes: maybe the guy will grow on him over time. But he'll definitely _not_ keep calling him _Danno_.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not a Native Speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
